Where Disaster Meets Fate
by swanqueengranger
Summary: Emma decides to surprise Regina with the help of Tink and Ruby, but things do not go according to plan...or do they?


_**A/N - Hey, everyone. It's been a while since I've added something here and honestly, this isn't a new story. I don't want you guys thinking I've just started writing new things and abandoned my old ones. I'm actually going back to finish those at this moment, so look for an update soon on unfinished works (especially Full Circle). Some of you may know that I left Tumblr - it was a hard decision but I had to do it. I was spending too much time on something that seems to be abusive and the writers were just baiting us all - *sigh* you know the story - you're a part of it. So, I decided to work on my own book and series to bolster representation, so please, follow me on twitter wonderwomyn32 for updates and because I love and miss my Swen family. In the meantime, here's a story I wrote for the latest Swen Valentine's Day exchange.**__** If you're a fan of Friends, like me, you may see some things you remember!**_

"It's a terrible idea."

Ruby eased her way down the bar to where the two women sat, hands filled with refreshed drinks for the both of them and arms laden with ketchup bottles for refilling.

"What's a terrible idea?"

Tink raised one eyebrow and smiled as she eased her hand around the hard plastic of the glass now in front of her and watched as the blonde beside her huffed in annoyance.

"Whatever Emma is suggesting."

Emma's green eyes tore between the blonde and now grinning brunette as she tugged the glass towards her once more.

"You can't call it a terrible idea when you haven't even heard it!"

With a small grin, Ruby popped the top of off three ketchup bottles and began the slow process of refilling them from the larger bottle in her hands. "She has you there, Tink."

A small huff as the blonde pushed herself back from the counter and folded her hands neatly over her knees. Her face was suddenly the picture of intrigue and non judgment.

"Fine. What's the proposal, Emma?"

Ruby raised one dark eyebrow and held the bottle steady over the smaller one beneath it. Emma tossed a glance back and forth, and with hands spread wide, smiled.

"I need you to help me throw Regina off track so I can surprise her with a romantic dinner."

Silence reigned for a solid five seconds between the trio before Tink leaned forward and picked up her glass.

"That's a terrible idea."

Emma deflated with a loud sigh and Ruby could barely contain the giggle bursting at her lips. Instead, she moved to the next bottle.

"How is that a terrible idea?!"

Tink had been two years in Storybrooke after the adventure in Neverland to retrieve Henry and a tenuous friendship had sprung between the two blondes. She had made herself quite at home in the sleepy little town, working some nights in the small bed and breakfast upstairs. Granny agreed long ago to let her live there for free in exchange for her time.

A gnawing suspicion that Regina had a hand in this exchange was left unquestioned.

Tink had finally procured an old warehouse space to start a woodworking shop that, if Ruby was quite honest, churned out some of the most beautiful naturalistic pieces of furniture that she had ever seen.

Tink seemed to blend nature itself into her works, a feat that Ruby adored in and of itself. It was the blonde's spunky no nonsense attitude that had first caught her attention but it was her unwavering loyalty and soft heart that had won her affection. She remained Regina's loudest champion, rivaling Emma's support even, and had found a best friend, lover and family amongst the residents.

Chancing a glance at the animated blonde, Ruby finally allowed the grin to overtake her face. She loved watching Emma and Tink interact. Both insisting there was something about the other that got under her skin and neither realizing it was because they were so damn similar. Ruby hadn't said anything, but Emma had been quite vocal about her plans for this day for a few weeks now and seeing this tug of war in front of her made her heart melt.

A fondness settled into her chest as Ruby took in the green clad beauty, smudged still from a day in the shop. This would be their first Valentine's Day together as a couple and truthfully, she couldn't wait to surprise her herself.

The fairy's voice broke her concentration and Ruby quickly moved the bottom bottle as it began to trickle out over the top.

"I don't understand. Why on earth would you want to lie to her?"

Genuine confusion crossed the fairy's face and Emma sighed, a seemingly genuine war between frustration with the blonde and respect for her protection of Regina crossing her features.

"Look, I'm not lying to her. I'm surprising her. There's a difference."

"Ok, saying I believed that logic, which I don't, what on earth do you need me for?"

A small grin began its way across Emma's lips and she leaned in conspiratorially. "Because you're her best friend and she'll never think that I'd get you involved in something like this."

"That's because she's right."

Emma deflated immediately, arms spinning out to her sides.

"Oh come on, Tink!"

Tinkerbell said nothing, choosing instead to lift the straw in her drink to her lips and sip thoughtfully.

Emma turned pleading eyes towards her dark haired friend, one hand extending out in frustration.

"Ruby, your girlfriend is impossible. You'll help me out, right?"

A startled chuckle left the brunette's lips as she swayed off the pouring from the top bottle.

"You want me to help you? Do we need to be reminded of my performance in the commercial we shot for Granny's?"

Silence reigned between the three once more as Ruby stared pointedly at Emma.

"That was my best take."

The blonde swallowed hard once, squirmed slightly in her seat and picked up her drink. With eyebrows raised hopefully, she turned towards the blonde in front of her once more.

"Come on, Obi Wan, you're my best hope."

Ruby chuckled at the hopeful pout on Emma's face and turned back to her task at hand. Tink stared blankly ahead momentarily before realizing that Emma was indeed speaking to her.

"Who's Obi Wan?"

Once again, Emma's face fell slightly.

"Seriously?" Green eyes swiveled from the blonde's face to the brunette's in utter disbelief. "You seriously don't know…"

Shaking her head, Emma paused, hands raised slightly in surrender.

One problem at a time.

"Ok, we'll deal with that later. What I'm trying to say is that I need you, Tink. You're the only one who can help me here."

Tinkerbell, for her part, merely leaned forward on the counter and shook her head.

"I'm telling you, Swan, there's nothing you can say that will convince me. Regina will see right through me. I'm a terrible liar."

Green eyes watched the blonde lean forward slightly, fingers ghosting up the bare arm of the waitress in front of her. Ruby smiled immediately and held tighter to the bottles in her hand, which only caused the blonde to chuckle slightly.

And just like that, she knew.

A light gasp left her lips as Emma smugly leaned back in her chair.

"I've got it."

Two heads turned towards the sound, Tink's fingers slowing their dance on Ruby's skin as she surveyed the now smiling blonde before her.

Blue eyes narrowed in mock disbelief. "You haven't got it."

"Oh, but I do."

With a victorious smirk, Emma leaned forward, grasped the glass on the counter top and began a slow circular movement with it. 

"Ruby, remember that drunken and disorderly I got called to at the diner last month?"

Tink gasped in shock momentarily before dropping her fingers hard across the counter top.

"He started it!"

Emma tilted blonde curls to the side in thought, her shoulder shrugging with her words. "And you finished it if I remember. Seems like the Blue Fairy wasn't too happy with that going on the record, though…if only there was a way to make that go away quicker."

One finger tapped slowly against her chin as she glanced to the side in mock thought before turning a smug grin towards the pair to her side. "Oh wait. That's right."

Silence once again held between the three as a tense moment of staring ensued between the two blondes. Ruby merely shook dark hair and turned her attention back to the ketchup. Suddenly Regina and Emma's relationship made a hell of a lot more sense.

A deep sigh pushed past the fairy's lips and she slapped the counter in annoyance. "Fine. I'll do it, but that goes away completely!"

Emma couldn't hide the victorious grin as she immediately raised her hands in surrender. 

"Done. Now, I just need you to get Regina out of the house for a few hours…"

"A few hours! What am I supposed to do with her all that time without her figuring out what is going on?!"

Green eyes spun around the diner at Tink's loud proclamation. Multiple patrons had suddenly turned their attention to the pair. Emma met their gaze with a half hearted smile and chuckle, then turned serious as she leaned towards the blonde once more, one hand snatching at her like she was a wild animal.

"Would you keep your voice down? Yes, a couple of hours. Regina is always saying that we don't have any nice surprises in our lives, and while I can't disagree with her there, I'm determined to prove her wrong."

"Oh, how romantic."

The sarcasm dripped from the fairy's words and Emma pierced her with a tired glare.

"Look, I know it may sound funny, but I just want to surprise her with something nice for once. Regina isn't exactly a Valentine's Day gift exchange kind of woman, you know?"

Tink leaned forward slowly, one hand resting in a mess of blonde curls as she leaned heavily against her hand on the bar, her full attention now towards the blonde before her. It was rare that she got to see the sincere side of Emma Swan but it almost always dealt with Henry or Regina when she did.

Regina was her best friend. She had promised her once to help her find love once again and even though she didn't enjoy the notion of lying to her friend, Emma did seem to have good intentions.

"I may regret this, but ok. What's the plan?"

Emma stared right back at her scrutinizing gaze for a moment and then smiled. Tossing a glance around to make sure they were not being listened to, she began with a grin.

"Regina has never been big on Valentine's Day because she says it is a created holiday and that love shouldn't be given a day to be shown. I've never been able to surprise her because she's expecting it. This year, I'm going to start a few days early. I'm going to tell her that I have to work late but really, I'll be at the Bed and Breakfast setting up a romantic dinner in a room so that we can have a romantic getaway. Henry will be with my parents at the house, so we'll have the whole night to ourselves."

Tink leaned forward, now hopelessly caught in the idea of romanticism. "Wait, so how is she supposed to be surprised with that? I don't get it."

"See, that's where you come in. I need you to get her out of the house for a few hours so that I can actually cook the meal and then I'll transport it over here to the room upstairs that I'm going to go decorate with candles and such. When I'm done, you can bring her back here. Ruby can text me when she sees you two come back and then I'll call her cell phone and say there's a disturbance at the B&amp;B, come downstairs and all Sheriffy tell her that I need her to take a look at something. She'll never see it coming."

The sheriff finished in a flurry of enthusiasm, a genuine hopeful smile on her lips.

Tinkerbell, for her part, held a straight face for approximately ten seconds.

"That's a terrible idea."

Emma's sigh was loud as she deflated immediately, her head dropping to the counter with a small thud.

Tink leaned forward towards her groan. "I'm just saying that seems like an awful lot left to chance!"

Emma's smile was tight lipped as she raised green eyes to meet blue once more.

"Look, do you want the charges dropped?"

A solid ten seconds of conspiratory silence surrounded them before Tink's shoulders slumped. "All right, I'm in. But if she figures it out, you've only yourself to blame!"

Emma grinned, standing quickly as Ruby slid a brown to-go bag on the counter in front of her.

"Sounds fair. I'll let you know when I need you!"

Fishing a few bills from her wallet, she dropped a twenty down on the counter, threw a wink to the brunette and shuffled quickly towards the door.

Ruby smirked as she picked the bill up off of the counter and turned towards the register.

"She has no clue, does she?"

Tink smirked at the door before turning a fond smile to the brunette.

"Nope."

Regina sighed as she closed the door to Town Hall and tugged her jacket a little tighter around her waist. There was usually a genuine air of happiness around the holiday season and yet her day had been filled with phone calls and last minute plans.

Emma had surprised her with lunch at the office today and she was thankful for the action. Halfway through however, Snow White had called Emma's phone to ask if Henry could stay with she and Charming tonight.

Something about "Grandparent Bonding Time".

Emma had consulted her with raised eyebrows and declared it to be fine before they dug into their usual from the diner with a, "Guess it's just you and me tonight. How about some wine? A little fire? Maybe a sappy movie on the couch?"

The gesture had made her smile and she had quickly agreed, leaning in for a kiss that was quickly cut off by the shrill ringing of the Sheriff's cell phone. Emma had departed quickly after that with the promise to call her later that day and rushed out with a quick peck on the lips.

It had left the brunette unfulfilled to say the least.

"Regina! Hey!"

The brunette halted quickly and turned a quick smile to the voice calling from behind her. Tinkerbell emerged from her woodshop across the street and trotted into step beside her.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips at the messy look of her friend.

"What on earth have you gotten all over you?"

Regina's laugh was genuine as she reached a hand out, brushing dust from the fairy's green duster.

Tink stared momentarily at her before breaking into a nervous smile, a hand already reaching up to wipe at the smudges on her cheek.

"Oh, yeah. I'm finishing up Ruby's present."

Regina smiled as they turned to walk towards Main Street in step with each other.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's a headboard with a built in bookshelf along the top; places for pictures and such."

Regina's grin could not be suppressed as she tugged her jacket tighter.

Tink mimicked the action and smiled at the brunette beside her.

"Don't even say it. I know."

"I didn't say a word. I think it's sweet."

Tink tossed a sideways glance to the brunette and slowed. "Who are you and what have you done with Regina Mills?"

A laugh bubbled past Regina's lips and she slowed, turning towards the blonde. A genuine smile blossomed onto Tink's lips as she surveyed her friend.

"Happiness suits you, Regina."

"And you, it seems."

Tinkerbell smiled and with a flourish, looped one arm through the brunette's and began pace with her once more.

A comfortable silence fell over their steps before a small beep filtered from Regina's pocket. Without a hesitation, she lifted the phone from her pocket and lazily glanced at the screen.

"Well, look at that. Emma says she has to work late tonight."

The duo didn't falter as Regina quickly typed out a response and dropped the phone back into her pocket.

"So…"

Tink squeezed her arm tighter, drawing the brunette to a slower step before turning a look of complete seriousness to her.

"You ready?"

The second shrill ringing of the cell phone sent a flare of frustration through the blonde as she struggled to maintain the tight hold on Leroy's handcuffs.

This night was not going at all as she had planned.

The door slammed shut behind the grumpy man and Emma muttered a few curse words under her breath as she turned towards the outer room, fishing the phone from her pocket as she did so.

So far, her entire evening's plans had been halted except for the renting of the room at the Bed and Breakfast. She hadn't even had the opportunity to decorate it, because suddenly every petty criminal in Storybrooke decided to come out and play.

When she had told Regina that she had to work late tonight, she hadn't actually meant to mean it.

Tugging her phone from her pocket, she made a mental note to see if being in a land with magic may actually allow thoughts to create reality.

Her pen was already snatching away at the arrest report on Leroy when she stabbed the phone to life without a second glance.

With an angry huff only relieved by the fact that Regina had no idea she was planning on surprising her anyway, she huffed out an angry, "Swan."

"Emma? It's about time! Where the hell have you been?"

Scribbling furiously, Emma squinted at the clock on the wall before bending back to the paperwork on the desk.

"Tink? Yeah, things got crazy at work. Is everything ok?"

The silence that greeted her did nothing to quell the rising feeling of unease in her stomach and the pen slowed in her hand as the fairy began to speak.

"I _told_ you not to have me do this. I _knew_ something was going to go wrong!"

A sigh left her lips as Emma straightened, an aching spreading through her joints as she did so. The action only angered her further because damnit, she was too young for joint pain.

"Ok, calm down. You were right. Things got too crazy. I'm sorry you had to waste your evening, but no harm no foul. We'll just try again tomo…"

"No, shut up."

Emma paused midsentence, gripping the phone in her hand tighter as she stood to her full height. Tink was a blunt character sure, but she was never one to be outright rude.

Especially to an on duty Sheriff.

"Tink…?"

"It's awful, Emma. Damnit, I told you not to have me do this. Where are you?!"

For the first time, panic began to filter into the blonde's veins. What if something had happened to Regina? Surely she would have had a call?

"Ok, slow down. I'm at the station. What happened? Is Regina ok?"

The blonde was already mentally mapping out the whereabouts of her essential items across her desk for quick access.

"She's physically fine, but … Emma…"

Genuine fear began to creep up the Sheriff's spine at the fairy's tone and without another word, she bent forward and picked up her keys.

"Damnit, Tink. Spit it out."

"Regina came back with me to the B&amp;B like you wanted and saw your name on the registry."

For a split second, relief flooded the blonde's system at the lack of actual crisis. So her surprise may be blown, but that wasn't exactly the end of the world.

"Ok…?"

"You don't understand, Emma. Regina was really sad that you had to work late and seeing your name on the roster – she misinterpreted it."

The second coming of dread plowed into the blonde like a truck and she physically wobbled with the force. One hand tangled in her blonde locks as she swayed on the spot.  
"Jesus, Tink, are you saying..."

The fairy cut her off without a breath. "She thinks you're cheating on her."

Of all of the scenarios that could have played out badly, Emma had to admit that this was not even remotely on her radar.

Words failed her momentarily and she stood, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"She… what?! How could you let this happen?!"

The fairy's voice was shrill over the line, but whispered in an angry rush.

"Me?! I told you something like this was going to happen!"

"Did you try to explain?!"

The fairy sputtered momentarily, "I tried, but she was so angry, she didn't even listen."

With an angry shake of her head, Emma yanked her hair from underneath her jacket and began towards the door. "Where is she?! I have to talk to her."

Silence pooled over the line before Tink took a deep breath. "She left. She said she wanted to be alone and that you shouldn't come after her, but… I would, Emma. She's really hurt. I haven't seen her like this since…well…just go after her."

Emma felt the words hit her like a punch to the gut. Breath rushed from her body in a mighty rush of adrenaline and fear. The feeling made her dizzy with nausea.

She tried once to find her voice, swallowed the dryness there and tried again. "Where is she?"

"She went home."

She didn't even reply to the blonde, but ended the call in one fluid motion as she ran towards the door.

One single thought kept pressing through her mind as she threw herself into the cruiser and tore out of the parking lot, sirens blazing.

She had messed this up.

The house was quiet as she slowed the car into the drive. Every light inside was out – an ominous sign before she even threw the car into park.

Still, pulse racing, Emma was out of the driver's door and four steps up the walk when she hit redial on the phone for the sixth time. Regina wasn't picking up her calls which only intensified the feeling of dread that she was about to encounter an unfixable situation.

And that was what terrified her the most. Because the truth of the matter was that Emma Swan had never known love like this before.

And that terrified her.

But this? Losing Regina like this?

There were no words for the horror coursing its way through her system.

"Regina!"

The front door banged shut with a loud echo as Emma tore through the foyer, eyes darting to every open door she encountered. There was no sign of the brunette in any room.

"Regina!"

How could she have possibly been so stupid to think she could fool Regina?

She took the stairs two at a time, barging through their bedroom door at the end of the hall to find everything empty.

Cold.

Untouched.

Adrenaline pushed her forward as she tore Henry's door open, leaving it wide as she began descending the stairs quickly.

All she wanted was to surprise her – to give her one moment of happiness where she didn't have to be in control of everything.

She ducked her head quickly into the kitchen and raked her eyes across emptiness before spinning towards the front opening once more.

"Reg…"

The word died on her lips as a steady glow blazed into her peripheral vision. With two steps into the room before she registered what was happening, Emma pushed towards the back door where she could now clearly see a soft glow coming from the back yard.

Her heart broke open at the notion that Regina was still here and she wrenched the back door open to see the back of woman she loved standing ten feet in front of her.

"Regina…"

It was when Regina turned that Emma slowed and heart pounding in her chest, finally allowed her eyes to scan the backyard.

Candles littered the lawn, standing on holders of every size. Regina stood in the ethereal glow, light bouncing off of her features beautifully.

As the blood pounding in her ears began to slow, confusion took its place.

"Regina…what's going on?"

Green eyes sought out brown as the brunette swallowed hard and stepped forward.

"You wanted a surprise."

Adrenaline fogged her thoughts for a moment and Emma slowly made her way closer to the brunette, eyes still dragging across the scene around her.

"I don't understand…"

When green eyes met brown again, Regina smiled.

"Emma Swan – I have never met anyone so infuriatingly endearing in my entire life. You have brought life back to me. You gave me a son."

Realization slammed into the blonde suddenly and her eyes widened.

Regina stepped forward slowly, one hand reaching out to encircle the blonde's. With a small tug, Emma followed her lead and stepped into the brunette's space. Tears pooled in brown eyes as a slow, watery smile spread across her features.

"You showed me how to love again...how to trust someone completely. And even though sometimes you get on my nerves, I know that every action you do comes directly from the heart. And I love you for that."

A shaky breath rattled its way from Regina's mouth and Emma felt one tear slip past her defenses and snake its way down her cheek.

The brunette eased her left hand from behind her back, drawing it closed at chest level. Emma chanced one glance at it before Regina's low voice pulled her gaze back to her own.

"I never thought it possible to know love like this. It isn't always easy, but it's always true."

A hitch of her voice accompanied two tears slipping from the brunette's eyes and she slowly opened her palm to reveal a ring of silver and sapphire.

Emma stared at it in awe, the true ramifications of this evening's events hitting her square in the chest.

"If you'll have me, I will spend the rest of my life showing you the exact same."

Green eyes filled with tears and Emma bit back a sob she wasn't aware she was holding. Somewhere within her, she realized the part of her that clung to the temptation to run should have been kicking in, but for the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge its presence.

A small laugh began bubbling up inside of her as Regina sniffed against her tears.

"Emma Swan…will you marry me?"

With awed tears threatening to blind her vision, a joyful laugh escaped the blonde's throat; her head already nodding of its own accord.

"Yes."

Lips melded together in a heavenly dance of belonging as two watery smiles shaped around tearful laughter.

Regina pulled away slightly to slip the delicate ring upon the blonde's finger where it nestled as if it had always belonged.

And as the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her close and whimpering into kisses lovingly pressed against the brunette's face, lips and eyes she determined that perhaps it was always meant to.

A soft, "I love you" was whispered into blonde tresses.

Emma pulled back slowly, eyes wide in awe as she stared at the woman before her.

"You knew didn't you? I should have known better than to try to trick you."

A tiny smile ghosted Regina's lips as she squeezed the hands in her own.

"Yes, you should have."

A soft chuckle rumbled past the blonde's lips as she gazed disbelievingly down at the ring on her finger.

"Regina… it's beautiful…"

"You're beautiful."

Green eyes slowly raised to meet brown and Emma closed the small distance between them, hands gently cupping her fiancée's face as she softly kissed her lips.

With a small furrow of her brows, she pulled back and squinted at the brunette.

"Wait, so Henry leaving…"

"I set it up with your parents two days ago."

"And Tinkerbell?"

"Still expects her charges to be dropped."

"Of course she does. Terrible liar, my ass."

Regina chuckled softly at the response before pulling her happy ending close.

Never to let go again.


End file.
